


Sometimes you just adopt a child and a spirit and thats how life is

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abandonment, Discussions of death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No actual death occurs, Nonhuman morals, Takes place soon after the flashback in episode 34, The way Amaroq was treated was Not Okay and im gonna fight his former caretakers, Theyre a family and you can fight me, semi accidental anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Angel has a child now and Amaroq has left the village of McCoy. Life is gonna be strange for a while, but they'll get used to it.
Relationships: Angel & Amaroq & Charles | Black Bart
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Angel has a child now. He's not necessarily hers, she's only even known he existed for a few hours at most. She'd felt his first breath, and she’d felt when he started to die, but children died all the time. It sounded bad, but she couldn't care about every single life she could feel. If she did, she'd be sad about their deaths constantly. 

What made her take notice was just how slow this child was dying. Usually, with children, it was a sudden death. An injury, or with infants it might be just their bodies not functioning properly. Perhaps, in the future, people would know more about how to prevent it, but currently, there wasn't much they could do. 

So she set out to find them. As she got closer, she realized that not only was this child dying rather slowly, it was because he was far, far too cold. Then it hit her that his death might've been intentional on someone's part. Who would leave a child out in the dead of winter? No one who wanted to keep the child. 

So, Angel decided, she would keep him. The spirit who decided he wanted to come with wasn't expected, but she certainly wouldn't stop him from doing so. 

Which brought her to the next morning. The child- she's yet to choose a name- sleeping soundly. She'd heard that newborns didn't do that much, but considering he’s only been asleep for about an hour, she can't safely make that judgement. 

The spirit had stuck with them, but he didn't talk much. That was okay with Angel, she could talk enough for the both of them, if she needed to. It seemed like he was more comfortable with silence though, so she hadn't said much of anything. She didn't know his name, though, which might become a bit of a roadblock if he intends to help care for the child.

It’s rather early, but Angel doesn't need as much sleep as a human would. She thinks she's going to go to bed soon anyway, and then find out whatever she can about how to raise a child. But first, she has a lovely idea for a new drawing..

The spirit enters the living room where Angel and the baby are hanging around. She didn't expect him to be awake so early, but she's not in the habit of judging other people's sleep schedules. “Good morning!”

He nods to her. “Mornin’. Sorry I’m up so late. Didn't realize what time it was. What do you need doing?”

She tilts her head at him in confusion. “It’s early.”

He shrugs. “I’m prepared to earn my keep around here, just like anywhere else.”

Angel blinks at him. She's starting to understand why he left McCoy. He looks maybe sixteen or seventeen, not that old. “You don't need to, really. I can handle the chores around the house, and Mictlan isn't very high maintenance anyway.”

He sighs, quietly and subtly, but she catches it anyway. He looks around and finds the baby, sleeping swaddled in a blanket. He's close enough to the fire to keep warm, but far enough to not get burned. Angel had moved the couch to keep that perfect distance a few hours before. He goes to pick up the child and holds him. Angel abandons her sketchbook to sit next to the two on the couch.

“Soooooo… I didn't catch your name yesterday. What is it?” Angel asks.

“Amaroq,” he says.

“Do you know what his is?” Angel asks, gently booping the child's nose. 

Amaroq shakes his head and stares down at the baby, eyes soft. “I didn't know Rosie well, and she didn't talk a lot about him when she was pregnant. I don't know if she even had one picked out.”

“So we choose one then,” Angel said. 

“I guess we should,” Amaroq says.

Angel hums in thought. “Maybe something with an A, since both of our names start with an A.”

“Maybe,” Amaroq says. 

The way he speaks, he seems unwilling to make even the slightest misstep. Angel doesn't know exactly why he left, but she's more perceptive than most people would give her credit for. She can draw her own conclusions, and those are leading her to believe he's not used to having a say in things.

So she'd give him an obvious one. “Do you have any names you like?”

He hesitates, but does speak. “I think Charles sounds nice.”

“Charles! I think it sounds nice too,” Angel says.

She looks at the baby, and yes, she thinks, he looks like a Charles. She smiles at Amaroq happily, and he gives her a very small one back. The two new additions to her home may take a little getting used to, but Angel thinks it'll be nice.


	2. She hopes he's okay

Rosie's child disappeared the same day Amaroq did.

When she first realized the kid was gone, she figured it was just as well. She didn't.. She didn't want him. Of course not. How could she want the child she carried for nine months, born of a spring romance she knew wouldn't work from the start but had been sweet while it lasted…..

She told people he died. It was probably what happened, given the day she'd left him was cold and frozen, but he wasn't there anymore when she felt guilty and tried to bring him back in.

Rosie's child disappeared the same day Amaroq did. 

Quietly, she hoped he took her son with him when he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short I thought of. I dunno, maybe Charles' mom didn't want him in the first place, and maybe his conception wasn't as consensual as I've implied here, but this is what popped into my head, so this is what I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so currently, I don't have many ideas on what to do with this, but I may add to this in the future. As for now, its complete, but you might wanna stick around anyway, in case I decide to add more :)
> 
> I have a mental image of what their home in Mictlan looks like, but I can guarantee its not exactly what their canon home looks like. 
> 
> If anyone has any requests or prompts for this, please go ahead and tell me!!
> 
> (Update, I rewatched the episode with captions on and corrected Charles' mom's name.)


End file.
